Undefined Links
by wara ningyo
Summary: SnK AU where Eruri have a son. They were about to celebrate their second year anniversary when something happened to the baby and Levi just had to do something about it. Can't tell much because of spoilers. Hinted MPREG, nothing explicit and mild fluff. MalexMale


**Title**: Undefined Links

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Eruri (ErwinxLevi)

**Warning**: Hinted _**MPREG** _and some weird wasy of writing a sentence?

**Summary**: SnK AU where Eruri have a son. They are about to celebrate their second year anniversary when something happened to the baby and Levi just haev to do something about it. Can't tell much because of spoilers.

**A/N**: Helloooo there..this is my second SnK fic and I write only Eruri. This fic was requested by my new friend, N. Raizel who prompted me to write a fic where Eruri have a baybee...so yeah, this had to be done. It took a while to finish because of reasons and altho said friend said there's nothing wrong with my grammar, well, I'll just take the credit and wish all those who read to enjoy!

* * *

It was 5:45 in the morning and the sound of a crying baby broke the silence of the dawn. It was coming from the room next to the master bedroom, and the sound was even louder coming from the baby intercom.

Levi pulled his pillow and covered his head. He was not ready to wake up, especially after the 'vigorous' activities he and hubby Erwin engaged in at night. Almost two years into their marriage, Erwin still could not leave Levi alone once he sniffed the fresh scented out-of-shower hair of his spouse.

But the baby cared nothing. It woke up and needed attention.

"Erwin…the baby," Levi pushed away the blond man's arm that was wrapped around him while they were sleeping. Since it was Erwin's fault that he was kept awake the whole night, he was going to leave the baby to the father.

The crying got even louder, leaving Erwin no choice but to tend the baby. It was almost time for him to get ready for work anyway; half an hour earlier would not make a big difference. He kissed Levi's bared shoulder and got up from the bed after putting on his pants.

In the next room, the cradle shook as the baby waved his tiny arms and feet. His face was red from crying but immediately calmed down once he saw the tall blond man standing by his cot. Erwin smiled sweetly at the little creature and picked him up with care.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Down in the kitchen, he took out a bottle of prepared milk from the refrigerator and heated it up. His son hungrily suckled the milk from the bottle, ceasing all hunger. Erwin did all there was needed to be done to the baby; burped him after milk, changed his diapers, wiped the body clean and changed his jumpers. It was one of his joys after entering fatherhood for the last eight months.

"What kind of person smiles when they're dealing with a pile of poo?" Levi finally woke up and joined the father and child. He wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind and buried his face in the broad back. He wanted to sleep longer, but he had the responsibility as of that a housewife.

"Good morning, Levi."

"So much of a 'good morning'. I stepped on your disgusting used condoms first thing in the morning. Need to scrub the stains off the carpet," complained the smaller, shorter male.

"If you had allowed me to do as I pleased last night, I wouldn't need to use any of them," answered Erwin amusedly.

"Not going to happen. The last time we went without, you went berserk and I ended up with Emil for nine freaking months! The only way that's ever going to happen again is when you knock me out of my senses and I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

The raven-haired male narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Commander Erwin Smith, you're going to be late for work."

Erwin smirked as he handed little Emil to his birth _mother_. The tall blondie pecked his spouse and went to get ready. In the meantime, the stay-at-home Levi started making breakfast for their small family. It was the lifestyle he had gotten used to for a little more than two years since he met the Commissioner who had caught him both in public and in private.

Levi was once a white collared criminal who succeeded in infiltrating even the most top security parts of the government bodies. He did it mostly for the prestige, washing off the smug faces of the government officials and authorities when he took down their defense system.

He did it all so easily, until Erwin was called upon his case.

He was the appointed Commander of the government security division at that time. It took him half a year and twice near-arrest to capture the swift weasel. He got Levi under his custody and for months, interrogated the person but to no avail. Levi kept his mouth shut tight. Since he worked alone, there was no other way to dig for information other than to get it out from him.

Finally, the Commander strategized a full-proof tactic that was impossible to fail. Once the he was granted the permission for Levi's house arrest and custody, Levi's every single effort to die with all the information he has was stripped off. Erwin had his own cunning ways that was as sly as those of the captive's.

Contributed to his downfall was also the fact that his heart was conquered along with his body. In less than a week, Levi totally surrendered, not to the system, but to Erwin Smith.

There was a conflict on how Levi should be charged. Negotiations after negotiations were conducted. Finally, they reached the decision. All the data and the findings were handed over to the Government Security fully monitored by the Commander himself. As for Levi, he was placed under tight 'supervision'.

Their nuptial was held two months later. Erwin Smith had never intended to let go of Levi from the first time he set his eyes on him.

"What are your plans for today?" Erwin, all set and readily dressed for work, asked as he was about to leave.

"I'm going to the mall. Need to pick up things for tonight. What time are you getting off from work?"

Erwin flashed a dashing grin; "I'll be in time to celebrate our anniversary."

From the foyer, Levi watched as the driver shut the car door after Erwin and drove away. The baby still waved at the car his father just got into. Levi took him inside and got ready for their shopping trip.

A different driver took them to the mall. He took out the baby stroller from the car trunk and assembled them. Levi placed his little boy and tucked him nicely in the baby stroller then reminded the driver to pick them up in a couple of hours.

The petite male made a mental note in his head of what he needed to get for the night. It was his and Erwin's second wedding anniversary so he needed to do some preparation for the celebration. They have no helper at home. The housekeeper only came once a week since Levi kept everything squeaky-clean all the time. Although not being a good cook, Erwin insisted on eating food that Levi cooked for him.

Little Emil does not have a nanny as well. The household was managed by Levi alone while the husband was away at work. Nevertheless, he did a good job at seeing every need of the father and son were fully taken care of.

"Levi-sama, how was your shopping?" his driver greeted him at the shopping mall entrance exactly on time as he was told. He took Emil's stroller from his parent and safely parked it by the side while helping Levi with his shopping bags.

"The usual," he answered.

"You must be tired. Let me take care of Emil-sama. Why don't you get into the car first," the driver suggested.

Taking the offer, Levi entered the car. He waited for the driver to strap baby Emil onto his child seat and put away the stroller into the trunk, but that moment never came.

From a distance, he heard the sound of a revving motorbike. Within seconds, he heard the driver shouting and struggling then the rev of the motorbike disappeared as it sped off, taking little Emil away.

"Levi-sama, Emil-sama is taken!" The driver said in panic as if Levi had not witnessed what had happened from inside the car.

"Calm down," Levi responded stoically. "Start the car and follow that bike."

The driver did as instructed. The motorcycle was already far ahead, overtaking cars after cars ahead. During the chasing, they lost the target mid-way due to many traffic light stops. Levi stayed calm, his face voided emotions. It was not wise for him to reveal his true feelings, even if his inner self was screaming for the child's safety.

"Return to the house at once."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slamming the car door shut, Levi rushed inside once they reached home. He told the driver to keep the engine running while he went into of the house. A few short minutes later, he returned in a new get up of white shirt, fitting black pants and boots with complicated shoelaces.

"Drive." he commanded.

The driver complied, still looking unsure of what his employer intended on doing. "Levi-sama, where are we heading to?" he asked, already leaving the driveway.

"To the kidnapper's place."

"D-do you know where their hiding place is?" The driver stuttered a little.

"No, but you do." In that instant, Levi had skillfully took out his knife and brought it to the side of the driver's head. "Tell me, what the odds were that Emil got kidnapped the instant you offered to hold him?"

The car swerved from the driving lane; a result from the driver being shocked by Levi's accusation. The blade of the knife was only a couple of milimetres away from making a cut on his scalp. Levi could inflict all sorts of injury from where he was seated at the back seat of the car.

"L-levi sama, what are you talking about?"

Levi moved the blade even closer. "Do I need to make a hole in your head to make myself clear?"

"B-but I don't know anything about them. I'm innocent!"

"You're years behind to be fooling me with that statement. Take me there unless you want to end up with only one ear." Another threat escaped from his mouth. Next, raven-haired man moved the blade next to the driver's ear. He pierced a tiny hole on the lobe making droplets of blood surfaced. He will not hesitate to make more cuts if that was what it takes to get the truth that he wanted. "And don't try anything stupid or you'll be headless at the end of the day."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

"Commander Smith, you're looking good today."

Erwin turned around to look at the person who greeted him. A middle aged man with grey hair and a round belly walked up to where he stood. He was irritatingly smiling like an idiot. Erwin wondered how much fabric did it takes to make the uniform he was wearing. He wondered how can a person like that had the ability to climb the top ladder within the Defense Department.

"Assistant Commissioner, good day." He returned the greetings without any enthusiasm.

The round-bellied man in uniform moved closer and looked into the screen the Commander was looking at previously. "Any problem?" he inquired.

"No sir. Everything is under control and I am to be expected home on time to celebrate my second year wedding anniversary with my to-die-for sexy spouse and our precious little angel. Please see to it that all matters will be attended to before the clock strikes six."

Snickers and giggles could be heard in the background as Erwin praised his family. The Assistant Commissioner was blushing furiously from the remarks. He hid his embarrassment with a cough and said; "I don't have anything against a family man, Commander Smith but, in our line of work, any neglect on the tiniest detail could paralyze the whole defense system."

"And I don't have anything against the defense system that I'M in charge of. Please rest assured that everything will be in order while I'm celebrating with my family." Erwin replied without reserve towards the officer a rank higher than him.

The snickers and giggles in the background were even more obvious. Erwin's subordinates knew the sentiment the Commander had against the Assistant Commissioner. They were well aware about how the pompous and ignorant Assistant Commissioner abused his position. He was the only person who objected the punishment given to Levi a couple of years back. Nonetheless, Erwin never gave in to such people easily.

"Then I shall stay here and make sure you meant what you said." The old man stubbornly decided to stay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Levi could smell the ocean as he got out of the car. The pier looked empty even though it was where all the cargo ships docked. Baby Emil was taken into one of the warehouses. He opened the door on the driver's side and peered in. The driver was all tied up to the car seat with his mouth gagged; resulted from Levi's one-minute tying up.

"Just in case…" Levi karate-chopped the back of the man's neck to knock him out.

He vigilantly headed to where the driver said the kidnapper would be. Forcing the truth out was not hard at all. He merely scared him a little and everything came out smoothly, including his unmanly tears.

His boots stopped making sounds as he came upon the front of the warehouse. The former criminal deduced on which approach he should put into motion. Although he used to be involved with crimes, he was nothing like a lowly kidnapper. His crimes were high class. He did not expect the kidnapper would welcome him with open arms, neither a grand entrance would amuse them. Therefore, he cautiously opened the door and went inside being sure that no one was going to knock his head with a steel pipe upon entrance.

"That driver of yours really couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh."

He searched for the voice and saw a male with short blond hair holding the railing on the second floor. Beside him was a really tall guy, crossing his arms to his chest.

The warehouse was a huge empty space full of junks. On the left side near the entrance was an iron staircase connected to a narrow platform about a little over two metres from the floor. Behind the two males, was something that seemed like small office room.

"Where's Emil?" he asked, referring to his child.

"Don't worry, he's safe."

"He'll be a lot safer with me."

"Indeed, but you see. We need something in exchange for the baby," said the blond guy.

"What?"

"Two years ago you were a criminal. You broke into the Government's security system. We want all the information you gathered."

"And if I don't give it to you?" Levi asked for clarification.

"Then you can celebrate your anniversary making a new baby. This one's a goner." The blondie turned, making his way towards the room behind him. He heard the sound of steel clanking as if someone else other than them jumped onto the platform.

"Reiner!" The tall guy called out in alarming voice and the blond one flinched.

Charging forward, Levi crossed two metal bars that he picked up and lunged in the direction of the guy named Reiner. The muscular guy blocked the sudden attack with his arms, showing Levi backwards a couple of feet with force.

Landed smoothly on his feet, Levi prepared for another assault while the two kidnappers were still bewildered on how he managed to get to the second floor of the warehouse without using the stairscase.

The small body of the ex-convict spun in the air as he charged for a second time. The brawny kidnappers were prepared for him at this point. They put on quite a fight, even Levi was outmaneuvered a few times. They became aggressive soon enough and the battle heated up.

"Don't be stupid. Do you want your kid to die?!" One of the two guys shouted in the middle of their fight yet Levi paid no heed as he concentrated on destroying their weak defenses.

It seemed like Levi was reaching his limit when he paused for a moment. Once the other two figured their threat was working, Levi bashed the steel bar on the distracted Blondie's neck enough to knock him out of his senses.

Looking dead-serious than ever, Levi pointed the steel bar at the still standing giant. His height was almost twice his own but it did nothing to intimidate him at all. Adeptly, he spun his body in the air and stroked the steel bar the same way he did the person before.

Unlike what he did to the driver, Levi did not bother to tie the men up because he knew his time was running low. Instinct told him that the kidnappers kept Emil within the small room behind them. He headed inside with hopes the child was safe and unharmed.

"Not so fast." A clear sound of a click of a gun echoed in his ear. The smell of the gunpowder was enough to tell Levi that the thing aimed to his head was not a toy. "Drop the steel bars." The person who held the gun demanded.

Levi released the bars as instructed. The moment it hit the floor and clanked loudly, they heard a baby's cry. Not far away from they were standing, he saw a movement within an unfamiliar baby pen.

"Emil!"

The pressure of the gun by his head held him back. Even though he was as quick as a flash, Levi knew better that making the wrong choice when facing a gun was dangerous. He looked up and a face of a woman came into view. She had a pair of cold blue eyes and compared the two men before, the raven-haired man knew she's dangerous.

"We could do this the hard way or you could just give us what we want."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Levi said bemusedly. "The only thing you'll get from me is this;"

Considering his options, the agile male overtook the gun from the woman and tripped her down. Regardless of how swift he was, the opponent was better than he expected. They fought for the gun, landing punches one after another. The woman's punches were hard and precise, in which Levi opted to return the favours no less than she deserved.

At one point, the gun dropped and landed a couple of feet from them. Levi realized the only way he will have the upper hand in the fight was to get the both jumped for it simultaneously and a shot was fired. In the moment of being overwhelmed by the random shot, he kicked the woman and took away the gun. Hurriedly, Levi stood up with the gun in his hand, pointing towards the woman who was still on the floor.

"I didn't endure nine fucking months carrying an extra person inside my body just so you could manipulate him for your selfish reasons!"

The woman clucked her tongue. "Selfish? Aren't your husband the selfish one? You were a notorious criminal but got away from your punishment just by putting you under observation. Can you even call that a punishment?! He just wanted you for his own pleasure."

Her statement boiled Levi's blood. The moment she finished her sentence, the raven-haired man fired a shot, intentionally grazing her other shoulder. The woman groaned in pain as the spark from the gunshot burned her skin yet Levi was not satisfied. He lifted his combat boot-clad foot and stepped on the grazed shoulder.

"I won't kill you today because I don't want your death to be on the same date of my anniversary. The next time you even think of talking about my family, it would be your funeral."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Commander Erwin Smith exhaled the breath he did not realize he was holding. The moment bullets went flying and hit the surveillance camera, the monitor he and the Assistant Commissioner were looking at turned gray. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the last image he saw where a petite male cradling a child walked out of the warehouse's office with a gun in his hand.

"Sir, should we send the support team to help Annie and co. retreat?" An officer who came in with the Assistant Commissioner inquired for his next order.

"What help? Those bastards screwed up the mission!"

Never had Erwin felt like hurting an officer before, but nothing could stop him upon hearing such remarks. In a split second, the round-bellied old man were grabbed by his collar and pushed against the wall. Erwin's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his superior with full rage.

"The next time you decided to put my family's life in danger, I would make sure that no defense system ever existed could protect you from me." The Commander openly threatened him. "You may be the Assistant Commissioner, but my subordinates and the people working under me would never abide you your heinous acts!"

Roughly, Erwin unhanded the collar in his grasp then stepped away. Behind him, his loyal subordinates who were all snickers and giggles in the beginning were now standing in perfect line, their eyes like the hunting eagle on the insulted officer. It was not about them following their favourite leader's command. They were all about upholding justice against the power abuse and personal gain of the Assistant Commissioner.

"Mike," the Commander called out his immediate officer. "See to it that the Assistant Commissioner is escorted out safely. We don't want to him away from his duties."

"Yes sir!"

As the officer escorted the Assistant Commissioner, Erwin started giving out instructions to wrap up the mission that he himself did not authorize. Another officer handed him a completed report of the day's event or his approval. Two hours seemed like a long time, but Erwin could not abandon his duties.

He will be the Commander for two more hours. When that was over, he would devote himself as a father and a husband.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

When Erwin reached home that day, he used his keys to enter instead of waiting for Levi to greet him at the door. He found his spouse setting up the table for dinner, their son in his baby walker at the corner. The older man dropped his suitcase and wrapped the other male in a tight embrace. The grand flower bouquet he got from the florist on his way home crushed between the smaller man's body and the wall he was pushed against. Their lips met and perfectly molded each other.

"I'm home," whispered the tall man against his spouse's ear. He wiped his thumb against the other's reddened lips from the slight wetness of their kiss.

"That is something you should say upon entering the house, not after."

"Pardon me for my lack of manners…what about yours?"

Levi simply glared; "Welcome home."

Erwin flashed his charming smile before placing a soft pressure of his lips on Levi's forehead. He released the man and turned to the little creature nearby. He was pressing random buttons on his baby walker and responding to the nursery tunes played in the background.

"How's my little boy today?" Up he picked the baby and asked as if the infant could respond. "Did you have fun today?"

Levi watched the father and son from the corner of his eyes. Emil cooed and giggled and burbled happily. He does not seem to be affected by the events that took place during the day, which was something to be relieved about. If anything were to happen to him, Levi will make sure every person involved pay for it; no exceptions.

"How was your shopping trip?" The Commander asked as they sat down for dinner. Emil was placed on his baby chair next to his _mother_, with a bip secured around his neck to prevent food dirty his clothes.

Levi only responded after a few seconds of silence; "It was interesting." Then he added; "How was work?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. But it wasn't an easy thing to do."

"But you did it anyway."

"It was a risk I had to take, which I didn't approve of. Nevertheless, the matter I stand up for prevailed. No one shall question my grounds ever again."

"Were you satisfied?" another query asked.

"Yes. Unfathomable as it may seem, I protected those who are important to me."

"I see…"

Then, Erwin added; "I couldn't do it if it's not for the faith I have."

"'Faith', huh…"

A bigger, warm hand was placed on top of Levi's. He looked up to his right and saw the face of the person whom he trusted the most, the person he surrendered his heart and soul for.

Two years ago he would never dreamt of sitting at a table of three, having full course dinner and small talks. It was not a future he pictured in his head. It all changed once he met this awful person, who not only had captured him, but imprisoned him in a dungeon called 'family'. If it was 'Levi' from two years ago, he would have called it terrible. Yet the Levi he became had come to love every single part of it.

"Erwin…" Levi called the name rather seriously. "Emil is barely a year old but after nine months he'd be old enough to have a younger sibling."

Erwin blinked a couple of times trying to understand before his mouth twitched upwards. "Indeed he is."

"Don't get too cocky, you still have to try."

"Didn't I always do my best in everything?" He squeezed the smaller arm lightly making the owner clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"Show off."

Erwin smiled even more. All is fair in love and war…and making babies.

"By the way, did I mention I have a day off tomorrow?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

_**-Owari-**_

**A/N:** And they live happily ever after...Thank you for reading and please review if you like it :) I would really appreciate it!


End file.
